Hawaii Aloha-oe
by Tohru Shoma
Summary: The gang goes to Hawaii for a case. While the girls are at the beach Rachel think she notices someone. Who could it be? Read to find out


the sun shown through the room there was a desk next to the windows. On that desk was tons of beer cans messy papers thrown everywere a small tv. Not far from the desk was a living room with a couch, tv, and in the far corner. On the obisete wall was two bedroom doors. You could hear somoneone snoring and the tv was on. The door slamed open to reveial Rachel and Conan who just came back from school. "Dad we are home, oi you still drinking. (she gets her garbage bags while telling her father. She picks up the beer cans) dad wake up you have mail." Richard walks up drunkly and looks at the mail. He perked up when he looked at a letter. "I got another case!" "Where?" asked Conan. "Hawaii! Oh I can make google eyes at the suntaing babes, drink and have some fun!" He was jumping up and down in enjoyment! Rachel on the other hand was not that happy she was about to pop a vain and slamed her hand on the desk while telling her dad "you baka dad you have a case you have no time to go joy ridding. What is the case aboout?"

Knock knock They looked up to see Heji and Kasura walking into the room. "Yeah you guys what brings you here?" Rachel asked. "We heard Richard had a case and missed our friends. So what is the case about?" Heji. "We are just about to find out." Rachel. "Dear Richard, I would like to cordically invite you to the annual amuture dective gathering. The gathering starts this weekend ( 7/6-11) We will be looking forward to seeing you. Once you land in Hilo Hawaii go to the hotel called "hotel of pardiase" we have a hotel room reserved for you and a few guest. The next day is when the gathering will take place. When you go to the lobby that is when we will give you futher instructions. till we meet Mr More.

E." "Who is this E person?" Heji asked. "I don't know but are you going dad?" Rachel. "Yes and you four are coming. Rachel, Kasura you will watch the brat and Heji too. We leave this eveing does that give you enough time to pack?" Richard. "Yes. But I can help you Mr More." Conan. "No you best keep out of trouple." They all spent the afternoon geting ready and by 6pm they all got into the rental car and traveld into the town towards the airport.

When they got to the busy two story airport they ran for their airplane when they got on Richard and Conan was in front of Heji, Rachel, and Kasura. the 13th hr flight got borring and cramped. Conan could not take it anymore and started squrming in his seat. "Sit still you brate." richard. " I can't this flight is boring Mr More." "Then take a nap." "ok" he feel asleep when he awoke he was looking up at Rachel "Conan-kun get up we are landing." Conan looked out his window The land below them was breath taking they could see the diffrent blues and greens of the ocean and spot palm trees, and huge buildings. A voice annoucend "Aloha (hi/ goodby) welcome to Hilo Hawaii. We are about to land please put your seatbelts on now and turn off your electronic devices. Thank you."

The gang did and they next thing they could feel they landed. "It is 1:02 in Hilo welcome again."

The gang got out of the plane, got their lugage, to go to their rental car. They traveld out of the airport they looked around and saw plenty of tall palm trees they were amazed they did not have that in Japan. they say vibrant flowers. The travice was the same as back in Japan. When they finnaly got to the hotel it was a big hotel with two palm trees at the entrance, with a fountian. Behind the hotel was the beach. Which the girls was looking forward too. They walked in and got to their rooms to change to go swim. The gang leave their hotel rooms to go out to the beach and enjoy the day. They ran to the water to throw the beach ball around of course Conan could not reach but Heji helped him with that he but Conan on his sholders. While Richard was on the beach checking out the babes. At the end of the day Heji, Rachel, Kasura, and Conan were in the sand making sand castles.

When the sun set the gang went back to change to go eat dinner then to bed. The next day the girls went to the beach, Heji and conan went with Richard to solve the case. The girls said their goodbys to the boys at the loby. The girls went to the beach to swimm, and buld sand castles. That evening Rachel, and Kasura were making sand castles. At the beach when the sun was setting Rachel felt a ball hit her back she looks behind her and sees a tall thin teenage boy she thinks he looks alot like Jimmy. The boy was saying something but she could not understand. The boy asked "could you hand me my ball back? I am sorry for running your sand castle." She gives the ball back and he runs to his friends. Rachel was sad she has not seen her crush in a very long time and or has not recived any phone calls. She looks to see the sun seting and feels a hand on her sholder she looks up to see Jimmy! "Hi rachel" "Jimmmy?! Jimmy is that really you?" She had tears in her eyes threating to fall. Jimmy puts a finger up to her eyelash to wip away the tear and he lifts her head up to say "I am sorry that I have not been there for you these past three years. but I had to take care of something but now that it is almost done I wanted to see you.

"jimmmy there is something I wanted to tell you ... I love you." She was beat red. Jimmmy shushed her in the middle and kissed her lips she was shoked at first but then she slowly shut her eyes and returned the kiss behind them was the setting sun, their if you looked closley were hand and hand looking out to the sun. The waves washed in and out but the young couple did not care they were in love. After a few minuets jimmy let go of his love. She could not see his face for it was coverd in his brown hair "what's wrong Jimmy?" "I must leave you now" he turns to run away with tears briming his eyes. Rachel was so mad that she chased after her jimmy. She was close to catching him but she stumbled and fell face first into the sand. She as execpting a hand to help her up but he was still running. She had tears falling down her face she yelled "I missed you for so long I cried when ever I thought of you. I was mad when you did not call. I love you my nerd dective but you are going to leave me again?"

He turned around and walked back to her to say "I am so sorry Ran but I am trying to protect you from something. I am sorry for not being there for you but I love you and when every time I think of you it always hurts my heart that you are in the dark of all that's going on. But once its all done I promise that I will tell you everything till then my love I must go." He walks up to her and kissed her forhead. she cried. He ran out. She could not take it anymore and bent her body in the sand crying. She had her hands infront of her face and her face was coverd by her hair. She stayed like that for a while. if you listen closley she kept on wispering "Jimmy come back to me I will be willing to listen to you I love you. I can't stop thinking about you even when people are tesing me and calling us boyfiriend and girlfriend or husband and wife. I feel like my heart will breack everytime I think of you. Please come back." She screamed the last part. Before she cried her last ters.

Kazara was awake by a startling noise she turned to Rachel thrashing about and numbing " jimmy plese don't go I love you please tell me what is happening I will listen. Please don't go.

In a dark hotel room were two beds there was on person sturing. Kazura was akoen by Rachel she got up and put a hand on her friends shoulder towich Rachel calmed down. She cried and cried. When Kazura was about to go back to sleep she heard a vibration sound she looked to Rachel's phone to see it was vibrationg. She was not sure if she should it answer it for it was snooping but she reached over and read the measage. " Rachel I love you it hurts me to keep you in the dark like that but I love you! Please just wait a little longer for my return my Miss Mistery. Till then my sweet! jk" Kazara was shocked she was not sure if she should wake Rachel up to tell her not. She looked back at the text and thought "was Rachel's dream reall or this text?"

Was it real?


End file.
